


Lead Me Home/I'll Be Out There Somewhere

by sealmyfate



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, but more of a study on the relationship itself, heavy focus on sun/moon light/dark dynamic, kind of a nico character study, really short piece on the last future deanoru scene in s3, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealmyfate/pseuds/sealmyfate
Summary: "Even if I now saw you only once, I would long for you through worlds, worlds, worlds" - Izumi Shikibu
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Lead Me Home/I'll Be Out There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this as a form of coping after finishing the season and realizing that I'm really going to have to say goodbye to these girls. This is the first time I've officially written something for deanoru (which is crazy to me since I've been following this show since it first came out in 2017) but I hope I did them justice! Also just in case you were wondering the title is from the song played in the last scene of the finale, Outnumbered by Dermot Kennedy, and the summary poem was written by a Japanese female poet which I thought fit seeing as this is supposed to be from Nico's point of view, enjoy!

“This version of us is being erased, I can feel it.”

Karolina’s voice carries over the commotion of the scene in front of them and draws Nico’s attention away. The heavy reality of the statement hits her quickly and causes her mind to scramble in search of the right thing to say, the fear of running out of time threatening to consume her. She’s surprised by the confidence in her voice when she finally speaks.

“Before we go, Karolina I have to say it-“

She’s cut off by Karolina, her voice soft yet firm.

“Don’t. Just promise me you’ll find me, wherever we are?” 

Nico knows she’s asking her a question but it sounds like a confirmation, a deeper promise that she can feel in the depths of her soul. She can see it in the way she’s looking at her, warm ocean blue eyes gazing into her own. The same ones that always promised everything would be okay, the same ones that trusted her and loved her, the same ones that swore to never give up on her. She wishes she could tell her how much it meant to her. How even when she was consumed by darkness and could only see leaving Karolina and their friends behind as the only option she never stopped loving her. She never wanted to stop trying to be better for her. She had thought that learning how to control her darkness would’ve helped to heal the wounds the universe had left on her. Nico wished she could’ve realized back then that Karolina was the key to all of it. Her darkness was never a match for Karolina’s light and the way it strengthened everything she touched. The way it strengthened her. She wishes she could tell her all of this, in her last breath, with her hands wrapped in the dappled sunlight of Karolina’s hair, pressing her lips to her’s before the last few years they’d lived were erased forever, but she knew she couldn’t. So she returned her gaze, hoping that Karolina knew that they would always ricochet back to each other, the sun and moon reunited within the gentle grasp of the universe, and spoke.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and a comment and if you want to you can hmu on [Tumblr](https://glitchdyke.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
